


Every Reality That Matters

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Peyton and Billie have rules about dating the talent, rules that are there for a reason. But there are guys worth breaking the rules for, just as Billie and Peyton break any kind of rating scale.





	Every Reality That Matters

 

 

 

“Oh my God, you're not even listening!”

 

 

Billie yanked the cellphone out of Peyton's hands, finally getting her bestie's attention. Peyton yelped, scrabbling to get her phone back, purple nails flashing. They matched her eye make-up and Billie's lipstick.

 

 

“Billie, oh my God, I was totally listening!”

 

 

“Oh, nice try. You were _ignoring_ me. You know how I feel about...”

 

 

Billie trailed off, her eyebrows going down and then up again. Peyton made another grab for the phone but Billie used her height advantage totally unfairly and kept it out of reach. The look on her face was genuine surprise; Peyton's mouth twisted, her heart pattering quickly. She'd never kept a secret from Billie before and this had been a total accident. She'd wanted to tell her, but there'd been Ember and Asuka and so much media to do because everyone wanted to talk to the Iconic Duo. And okay, she'd taken a moment to reply to a message because she wasn't going to be  _rude._ That was not her style – Peyton was iconic and classy.

 

 

And now Billie was, well, she wasn't looking too mad, just confused. Her mouth was doing that tilt which never looked good in photos for some bizarro reason, because Billie usually always looked good from every angle.

 

 

Peyton took advantage of the lull and finally got her phone back. Good, okay, the message chain hadn't been deleted. Her heartrate evened out so nicely, right up until Billie spoke again.

 

 

“Why in the hell is Tye Dillinger texting you? And why are you _replying_?”

 

 

Peyton cast a quick glance at her messages again, Tye had finished his reply with a whole bunch of little emoticon hands adding up to 10 and a couple of flowers like the one Peyton used to carry to the ring. She smiled because it was perfect and her heartrate was fast again but for the best reason. Now if Billie could just see it too...

 

 

“Because he has _all_ the talk from Smackdown,” she said finally, lowering her phone before Billie could try snatching it again. “Like, what we need to know before when we get our iconic, inevitable call up.”

 

 

“I did not see any info swapping going on there,” retorted Billie, swirling a manicured finger. “We have rules about the talent, Peyton. Come on, after Tino?”

 

 

Peyton frowned and then smoothed out her expression because wrinkles were not iconic. And urgh, what a reminder. Tino. Her heart was going fast for a different reason now, because Billie knew she'd kept away from the whole 'dating at work' ideal after Tino and his ridiculous ideas and the way he'd made her feel like so completely not iconic, urgh. She deserved better than that. Billie knew that too; she'd walked Peyton through the break-up grossness, like Peyton had done for her in the past. And well...now Peyton was dipping a really elegant toe back into dating, dating at work specifically. Because this, this could be iconic

 

 

“He's not...okay, so you remember that time you were seeing Tara for treatment and then you had that photoshoot for WWE Magazine and you got that date with the hot photographer?”

 

 

Billie tossed her head, a smile twitching at her glossy lips. That had been a memorable day for all of them.

 

 

“The next time we're in Atlanta, I might let him call him.”

 

 

“So I was in my own head.”

 

 

She'd seen a bunch of photos of Tino that were being prepped for the website and her mood had just jerked and crashed which had been totally uncalled for and Billie had been busy being super iconic in her photoshoot. So Peyton had been trying to distract herself until Billie was free again.

 

 

“Tye was wrapping up contract stuff with Mr Regal and he offered to get me coffee and whatever I wanted from catering and we sat together and he's just started watching Scandal and, like, there was so much to talk about, right? And we swapped numbers so he could talk to someone about it as he watched.”

 

 

It'd been...really nice to talk about something so completely absorbing and distracting. Tye hadn't asked any dumb questions, he'd just focused on Scandal and had been so rightly animated about it. It'd been a really good day – catering had even had those apple pastries that Peyton was obsessed with – and Peyton had found she hadn't thought about Tino much at all. When Billie had texted to ask where she'd disappeared to, Peyton had grabbed the almond danishes that Billie loved and had told Tye she couldn't wait to see his reaction to episode ten. She really couldn't.

 

 

It'd been fun, to get those messages as Tye reacted with emoticons and these hilarious statements, like some stuff he'd been totally blind to, how could he not have picked up the foreshadowing? Hilarious. And then they'd started talking work and well, he took her out whenever they were in the same city and he never skimped on restaurants. His kisses were better than apple pastries too.

 

 

Billie's eyebrows relaxed as she fussed with the ends of her hair like she did whenever she was really thinking about something really knotty. Peyton was sort of holding her breath, her grip tightening around the phone. Because she wanted Billie to get this, like she got everything else. Anyway, Tye was nothing like Tino. Tino wasn't even a four.

 

 

“He better know how to talk Real Housewives.”

 

 

*

 

 

Tye was finishing a message to Peyton and was about to drain his drink so he could go see her when another Australian voice piped up beside him.

 

 

“Oh no, _he's_ paying.”

 

 

Billie Kay had her eyebrows on challenge mode and was sat beside Tye at the bar, all in really-fitted black with her impressive arms out. Peyton hadn't warned Tye about this so it wasn't likely she knew. Or maybe she wanted to see how he'd react. Okay. Tye smiled and dumped enough bills on the bartop to cover Billie's order.

 

 

Billie drank almost sweetly for a moment, without a thank you, before she started talking. “So we have rules about dating talent.”

 

 

“I know,” Tye said simply.

 

 

Billie's eyebrows did something different then, really at odds with her challenging tone. Tye smirked, just a little. Truthfully, he didn't know much about Peyton's 'dating talent' rules, beyond the fact that she had mentioned the rules were there for a really good reason. She'd been wearing the same expression she'd had back when he'd first invited her to grab a coffee so he'd left it alone. Whoever had caused that look, they couldn't have been more than a three, at best.

 

 

Billie's eyebrows dropped and she minutely adjusted her glass on the bar. “So you'd better be an actual ten, instead of just acting like one.”

 

 

It was Tye's turn to have dancing eyebrows now. Just acting like one? He was a Smackdown superstar, he'd been part of the Royal Rumble. He was a ten in every reality and Billie, for all her attitude, had to have noticed that. Billie was smirking now. So that was how it was, was it?

 

 

Tye finished his drink and got to his feet, digging into his wallet for the vouchers he'd planned on leaving with Peyton tonight. There was no way Billie was going to drop bitch-brows on him over this.

 

 

He placed the slips of thick expensive paper beside her manicured hands – she had little sparkling jewels stuck to each nail, it brought attention every time she gestured. Billie frowned slightly, looking at the papers as she turned them over.

 

 

“Godiva Tasting?”

 

 

“You and Peyton have tomorrow off, right? They're for the Florida branch.” Tye dipped close enough to smile, just enough to get to her. “Happy birthday.”

 

 

Billie's eyebrows did some amazing sommersaults and then her mouth dropped open. She looked genuinely touched. Tye's smile softened. Good; she was Peyton's favourite conversation topic and Tye didn't doubt she would have ground a heel into his instep at least if he'd acted like Peyton didn't mean what she actually meant to him.

 

 

He'd never had such good talks with a girlfriend before, especially not with a girlfriend who was such a spectacular ten. In fact, she was such a spectacular ten that Tye had the strong feeling she could be an eleven.

 

 

Billie was looking at him with an expression that was softer round the edges than Tye had ever seen from her before. She nodded slowly and looked like she was considering what to say next. Tye tapped a finger to the bar instead.

 

 

“I'll see you later, nine.”

 

 

Billie looked completely comically outraged. Tye left quickly and with a laugh before she could retort, though he felt a spray of liquid (that he'd probably paid for) across his back. Maybe the birthday gift meant the glass wouldn't follow, for now. He'd heard stories.

 

 

When he checked his phone, Peyton had sent him a string of emoticon hands and one of an apple beside one of chocolate cake. Tye's smile was wide and warm, especially now he was away from Billie. So far, it was shaping up to be an evening that might break the scale.

 

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
